Dice Killing Chapter One
Synopsis Following the first OVA "Shame Exposing Chapter" of Hajisarashi-hen, Saikoroshi-hen opens with the same titles and music''.'' Unlike all previous episodes, the title of just this first episode appears over a view of Hinamizawa from the observation point of the Furude Shrine with the sound of the higurashi crying rather than a black background. The episode also does not conclude with either Post-End Title scenes or a teaser. Subsequent episodes will advertise the release of the next OVA. Prologue Satoko, Rika, Keiichi, Mion, and Rena bike along the road towards Hinamizawa from Okinomiya. Mion laughs that her failure to bring a camera is her life's greatest regret. Rena does not need a camera since, "It's etched deeply into my eyes!" and she can imagine his "cute furry seal" whenever she closes her eyes as she blushes and lets out a long satisfied "Hauu~!" Keiichi demands that she not imagine it. Satoko looks back and reminds him that during "strip rock-paper-scissors," his eloquence failed him. Keiichi rants about refusing to recognize the "primitive" rules. Mion continues to declare how pleased she is with The Club activities, especially getting outsiders involved. Rena declares herself "satisfied." While Keiichi still glares, Rika biking in front of him smiles and says she, too, is satisfied: "Especially after seeing Keiichi's furry seal swinging from side to side!" Keiichi screams that he told them to stop talking about it as all of the girls laugh. To herself in her Adult Voice, Rika notes that she had a fulfilling time with everyone. However, she recognizes that not only she has suffered; all of her friends have endured the repeated tragic pasts. When she thinks that they have won, there is a scene of multiple "time fragments (時のかけら・''toki no kakera'')" first seen in "Rules of the Maze." They resolve to the group speeding down a hill on the main road. Rika continues her internal dialogue by happily declaring that the "long and seemingly endless journey has concluded." She concludes that she can now enjoy the present and begins to peddle faster to catch up to Satoko. She pulls a next to her, rings her bell, then gives her a little shove. Satoko complains, but Rika responds with her Child Voice "Mii!" and peddles ahead. Satoko pursues as Mion declares that it is a race and the rest join in. A translucent Hanyū holds on to Rika and warns her about playing on the road. Still in her Adult Voice, Rika tells her to go away, then taunts her: "Or are you afraid of going at this speed." Offended, Hanyū retorts that Rika cannot say she did not warn her if she gets hurt then disappears. Rika lets out another happy "Mii!" then announces that Satoko cannot catch her. Some distance away, Satoko grouses at her to wait up as they go around a long curve. Rika teases her that if she tells her to wait, then she will not. Suddenly, Satoko screams that a vehicle is coming as Keiichi and Mion also see it. Rika, whose head is turned back to Satoko laughs that she will not fall for such an easy trick, only to turn her head and see the truck. Satoko's voice screams "Rika!" as the scene fades to black. First Half Rika sees fluorescent lights over her head as she wakes up. Chie Rumiko appears looking down at her to ask her how she is doing. Behind her lurks Satoko who appears to glare at her. Rika is surprised to see Satoshi standing next to his sister. There is a flash of a time fragment rotating in the darkness. The faces appear to depict Satoshi about to strike his aunt. Satoshi continues to ask how she is doing. Chie orders her to remain in the school clinic bed until the doctor arrives. She then turns to Satoko who protests that she did not "throw it that hard" and accuses Rika of overreacting. Chie gently insists that Satoko apologize to Rika, and her brother kneels down to add his encouragement. Rika suddenly realizes that she has returned. As she remembers approaching the truck, she concludes that she must have died. Chie interrupts her thoughts to encourage her that she will be alright since she "only passed out for a bit." Satoko remains defiant with her head turned away from her. Satoshi tries again to convince his sister to apologize; Satoko finally tells "Furude-san," that she is "sorry for hitting you with a ball from behind," but then complains that Rika was "spacing out" and standing in her way. Satoshi adds his apology and promises to scold his sister later. He tries to rationalize that it was Satoko's way of inviting her to play since, "you looked so lonely." As a clock ticks 10:35:13, Rika gives a "Mii" then thanks everyone in her Child Voice. Satoshi and Satoko leave as Rika thanks him. As the two walk down the school corridor, Satoshi stops and looks back as the steps of another man approach. His feet pass theirs, and he is greeted as "doctor (先生・''sensei'')" by Chie. Irie Kyōsuke walks in, but when Rika excitedly greets him as "Irie," he changes into another man. He politely ignores her question as to where "Irie" is, and he begins to examine her head and deems her fine as Rika clutches the covers close to her. Nevertheless, he decides to take her to the office to giver her an EEG because, apparently, Hinamizawa and Okinomiya are trapped in 1972. When They Cry Wikia will take a deep breath. Chie agrees and Yamamoto politely asks Rika to go as she meekly reclutches the covers. Rika follows him outside and hears Rena call to "Mi-chan." She turns to watch Rena and Mion playing a dodgeball with a number of younger children. Mion holds the ball and scolds Rena for targeting her rather than a weaker opponent. Rena dodges her throw which takes out another student. Rika watches then thinks in her Adult Voice: "Rena . . . A world with Rena only exists after April of Shōwa Year 57 (1982)." She then notes that Satoshi vanished after June of that year. She concludes that she must be between April and June 1982. She continues her musing as she rides in Yamamoto's car. She decides that she must be in June 1982 and the "countdown to eliminate Satoshi has begun." When the arrive, Yamamoto asks if she feels fine and can walk. In her Child Voice, Rika responds with a "Mii!" and declares that she is "totally fine." As she enters the waiting area, one old woman seen in previous arcs ask her if she has a cold. When told by Yamamoto that she was hit by a ball, the old woman encourages her that she is young and can take a ball or two! As Rika passes, she sees that a sign welcomes patients to the "Takano Clinic (タカノクリニ)." She ignores Yamamoto's call to enter his office to run outside and check the sign. To her shock, the posts reads "Takano" rather than "Irie." Yamamoto comes out to ask her what is wrong. She feigns innocence with another "Mii!" and claims nothing is wrong, and she just thought the exam would be a "bother." She asks him if a doctor named "Irie" works at the clinic. Yamamoto has no idea to whom she refers. Rika turns back to look at the post and says nothing. Yamamoto concludes his exam. Rika sits underneath a picture of Takano Hifumi and the calendar on the wall shows the month of June for 1983. He asks her who Irie is. Rika quickly lies that she made a mistake in her cutest Child Voice. She looks at the picture of Takano Hifumi and reads his name. She asks about the name. Yamamoto explains that he passed away "a long time ago," after setting up the clinic in Hinamizawa. Yamamoto admits that he never met him, but he heard that he was an outstanding physician. Rika then asks about "a young woman named Takano." Yamamoto has no idea who she is and notes that no woman of that name works at the clinic. He jokes that if there is "such a nurse, I'd die to let her work here." Rika does not share in his humor; inwardly she is stunned. With quick flash of a time fragment which one of its faces shows Takano Miyo's face, Rika wonders how Irie and Takano could not be present: "In other words, the Irie Institution doesn't exist in this world?" Rika then starts to ask if Okonogi is there, but she quickly changes to ask about a "gardening company" called "Okonogi Gardens." Again, Yamamoto has no idea what she is asking about. Rika begins to wonder if the Irie Institution controlled by "Tokyo" does not exist in her current world. She wonders if "Tokyo" exists, then fears that perhaps Yamamoto could work for them. She then decides to directly ask if he knows about the Hinamizawa Syndrome. He continues his paperwork and does not seem to know about it. Rika then asks, "Do you know that I'm the queen carrier?" The word "queen" surprises Yamamoto, and he gently informs her that she is "still a princess (お姫様・''ohimesama'')," but then jokes that when she grows up she can be paid to be a "queen" dominating men. Inwardly, Rika concludes that he is not "playing dumb." Yamamoto claims that her EEG is normal and apologizes that he cannot drive her back to school. As she leaves with a "Mii!" she finally sees the calendar. She takes a moment to convert "1983" into the traditional Imperial system by counting from the end of World War II (Shōwa 20 = 1945). She slowly realizes she is in Shōwa 58. She quickly reviews the problem of Satoshi existing in 1983 with the nonexistence of Irie and Takano. Yamamoto interrupts her thinking to jokingly announce that he called Chie to inform her that she will return: "You can't skip class!" As she walks back to school, Rika passes a number of closed shops. An old man walks by her without acknowledging her. To herself, Rika concludes that something is wrong. Second Half Rika slides open the door to her classroom, and the students including Mion, Rena, Satoko, and Satoshi turn to look at her with surprise. Chie invites her back then gently scolds the rest of the students to pay attention. Rika takes her seat alone in the back. She looks at Satoko studying next to her brother, then Rena helping two young girls, then Mion studying alone. She then realizes that it is "June of Shōwa 58" and Keiichi is not there. She inwardly panics that the "key" to breaking through her fate of "June of Shōwa 58" is missing as she sees a few time fragments that contain scenes of Keiichi on their surfaces. She concludes that his absence means she has already lost the "game." Reviewing her situation in flashbacks, Rika wonders if she is even in the "game": Irie, Takano, as well as the presence of "Tokyo" all seem absent. If she has no actual opponent, she inwardly panics and asks why has she returned to a "dead-end" world of "June of Shōwa 58." With the ring of the bell and Mion commanding the formal bow to Chie, the class empties with excited kids. Mion turns to Rika to ask if she has a moment before she heads home. Rika wonders if this refers to the activities of The Club: "Mii?! Club activites?!" Mion corrects Rika that she has "day duty" the next day and happily hands her the logbook. She then asks what Rika means by "Club." Smiling, Mion asks her if she want to join her club. Rika eagerly "Mii!"s, and Mion stands and declares that "Furude Rika" is welcome into her club. Rena laughs at Mion for kidding Rika. Mion turns and explains to Rika that even if they are in the same club, they obviously cannot do activities together. When Rika sheepishly asks why, Mion explains that their houses are in opposite direction. Rika inwardly realizes that Mion probably means the "Go-Home Club" for those who do not participate in any clubs after school. Rena gently asks Mion if it would not be nice to have some club activities with Rika once in a while. Mion sighs and reminds that they travel in the opposite direction. Rena renews the suggestion that it would be nice for a change, but Mion rebuffs her by stating that she has to go straight home then to her uncle's place in Okinomiya for her job. Rena then invites Rika to join her in "Go-Home Club" activities for the day. At the entrance to the school while Rena and Mion put on their shoes, Rika notes that there are far less slippers for students to use than she remembered. Rena sadly states that there is nothing they can do, while Mion happily advises her to simply not concern herself with it. Mion then bids goodbye and asks "Reina" to take care of Rika. As she walks with now Reina, Rika reminds herself in her Adult Voice that "Rena"'s real name is "Reina." As she visualizes time fragments, she recalls that Rena cast off her original name since she blamed herself for her mother's divorce of her father. After "making a mess of her life," Reina separated herself from her mother and changed her name to "Rena." Rika wonders if Rena is still "Reina" did none of her tragic past happened. Addressing her as "Reina" in her Child voice, Rika asks how her mother is doing in Ibaraki. Reina has no idea what she means since her mother has always lived in Hinamizawa. Concerned, Reina asks Rika if her head injury altered her memories. Rika tries to cover that she mixed up Reina with another person and continues walking. Reina happily continues to explain that her mother designs clothes which her fathers sells. Rika asks about her father, and Reina confesses that he initially did not like it, but since they now have regular customers, he is really into the business. Rika asks a leading question that Reina's parents must get along well; Reina responds that her mother remains "the one in charge as usual," but she guesses that they get along well. She then adds, "I guess you could say it's like divorce would be out of the question, you know?" After feigning delight, Rika muses in her Adult Voice that Reina has the "perfect family," is satisfied with it, so she never changed her name. She then wonders about Satoko, specifically about Satoko and her father. Reina wonders why Rika worries about such a thing. Rika stammers looking for an excuse for her question, but Reina excitedly bends down and asks if she really wants to start getting along with Satoko. Rika picks up on this and adds that she was a "little worried." Reina confesses that she would like to see the two get along better as well. To herself in her Adult Voice, Rika concludes that she and Satoko do not get along in this world as she flashes back to Satoko's behavior in the school clinic. As the water wheel turns, Rika sits with Reina. Reina explains that while she understands that the relationship between a young girl and a stepfather may be awkward, they have made efforts to get along. Reina is convinced that Satoko's stepfather is a good man trying to do his best to support the family. She further opines that it appears everything is going well with the Hōjō family, and Satoko even loves her stepfather. To herself in her Adult Voice, notes the difference from previous worlds in which Satoko eventually lived with her since she had no one else. Rika wonders if their friendship had simply been her replacing Satoshi. As they walk through the village, Reina laments on how many shops have closed. When Rika asks why, she responds that they have to since they have only one more year. When Rika asks why, Reina merely replies that they cannot do anything about it since they are all being evicted. She then suggests that even if Hinamizawa is flooded away, it is not as if their spirits will also be washed away. Rika is shocked by this revelation. She asks about it, and Reina replies that the flooding of the area is scheduled for the following year. Rika hurriedly asks about opposition; Reina explains that there was some at first, but the government proved helpful in helping people find places to move and compensate them. Still stunned, Rika asks about the "Dam War." Reina does not believe anything like a "war" happened. She explains that as far as she knows, despite initial opposition, the government quickly came to agreements with the Sonozaki and Kimiyoshi Houses. A flashback shows Sonozaki Oryō shaking the hand of an official while Kimiyoshi Kiichirō smiles and claps. Over a flashback of scenes of villagers showing construction men various places in Hinamizawa, Reina then explains that it was felt that the biggest problem would by Oyashiro-sama, but she then asks Rika did she not hear from her father. Rika stammers a reply the he would not really talk to her about it. Reina continues that there were rumors that Oyashiro-sama's Curse would fall upon those who left. However, her father built a new shrine to Oyashiro-sama outside of the village and proclaimed that if the villagers continue to respect Oyashiro-sama, the curse would never happen. Rika asks if the dam will definitely be built; Reina confirms that initial construction started some time ago then turns to continue walking. Reina continues that Satoko's family will move someplace else. Rika in a voice between her Child and Adult Voices demands to know about the "dismemberment murder." Reina suddenly turns to appear angry as she asks about it; but then her face is revealed to be calm as she claims she has no idea what Rika is asking about. As Reina continues walking, Rika remains stunned. To herself, she cannot believe what she has learned. She wonders if "Oyashiro-sama's Curse," which she knows to be the Hinamizawa Syndrome, with some convenient murders and disappearances, simply does not happen in this world. She reviews all of the changes as she watches Reina walk away. She walks to the site that usually is Rena's "treasure chest," The Dam Construction Site; however, this time it is an actual active construction site. "Where am I?" she desperately asks, and, "What am I meant to do here?!" Characters In order of appearance *Hōjō Satoko *Furude Rika *Maebara Keiichi *Sonozaki Mion *Ryūgū Rena *Chie Rumiko *Hōjō Satoshi *Hōjō Tamae (in time fragment) *Irie Kyōsuke (initially in imagination) *Yamamoto *Children from the School *Old Woman *Takano Hifumi (picture) *Takano Miyo (mentioned and flashback) *Tetsurō Okonogi (mentioned) *Maebara Keiichi (mentioned) *Sonozaki Family Uncles (mentioned) *Mr. and Mrs. Ryūgū (mentioned) *Mr. and Mrs. Hōjō *The Three Great Houses Relatives (flashback) *Government Representatives (flashback) *Kimiyoshi Kiichirō (flashback) *Sonozaki Oryō (flashback) *Architects (flashback) *Rika's Father (mentioned/flashback) Referbacks and Forwards *'Continuity:' This arc continues directly from the episode "End" of Matsuribayashi-hen. The comic Hajisarashi-hen can fit in between "End" and this episode, since the characters are returning from the Okinomiya Pool, the girls saw Keiichi's unmentionables, there was an "uproar," et cetera. Granted, Takano and Okonogi, with the Yamainu, would probably not be free and enjoying water park. Apparently the girls decided to play "strip rock, paper, scissors" and if they forced Keiichi to wear the "swan trunks" they were nice enough not force him to bike home in them. Finally, for whatever reason, Hanyū chose not to remain a physical part of their lives at this point. *'Furry Seal:' As noted in the previous episode, in the Sound Novels, Keiichi has a furry seal keychain which he does show to characters such as Rika. It does not quite have the obvious connotation. The anime plays with it by having the girls refer to Keiichi's "Little Brother," and when he accidentally exposes himself, a chibi-comic furry seal is shown. This episode plays with the joke by having Rika talk about his "cute furry seal" rather than his "cute Little Brother." Rena, clearly, is not blushing and sighing over a keychain. *'Fulfilling Time:' Rika has never experienced this before since she has never survived until this time. Throughout the arcs she shows hints of disinterest in events, and in "Rules of the Maze" of Minagoroshi-hen she specifically complains about the tedium of repeatedly reliving particular games and events. *'Takano Hifumi:' there is no indication that Rika ever learned about Takano Miyo's adoptive grandfather in previous arcs. *'A Dame to Die For:' Yamamoto's joke is an obvious reference to Irie's frequent death by the orders of Takano Miyo in previous arcs. *'Okonogi Gardens' We Plant People:' in previous arcs Okonogi and various ''Yamainu pretend to be part of the forestry service that lets the school exist on their property. *'I'm Not a "Princess!" I'm a "''Queen!": Yamamoto uses the same term (お姫様・''ohimesama'') Okonogi derisively uses for Takano. Unlike Irie, he appears to prefer dominatrixes over maids. When They Cry Wikia does not judge. *'A Reina, By Any Other Name:' as explained in this episode, on her character page, and in Matsuribayashi-hen, Reina removed the "i" from her name to move on from her past to become "Rena." When They Cry Wikia extends its sympathy to those who find hearing the difference between "Rena" and "Reina" difficult. When Rika says the names to herself slowly in her Adult Voice, the difference between "Ren" and "Rein," pronounced like the English "rain" seems clearer . . . probably. **In other arcs, Rena's mother with a lover leaves her father after they move away from Hinamizawa. **Similarly, the divorce devastates her father who does nothing other than live off the rather considerable "consolation money" her mother paid them until he meets Mamiya Rina. *'Satoko and Family:' usually Satoko has a difficult time with her various step-fathers partly due to her refusal to accept them. Under the influence of the Hinamizawa Syndrome she pushes her mother and current step-father over the edge of the observation point of the Furude Shrine. This leads to her and her brother being "cared for" by their abusive aunt and uncle which furthers the downward spiral which is a major part of many arcs such as Tatarigoroshi-hen and Minagoroshi-hen. *'Dam Construction:' in all previous arcs, the construction of a dam that would destroy the village serves as a major conflict generator: Satoko's stepfather supports the construction since the government will pay a sizeable relocation and compensation fee; Oryō denounces him which isolates the Hōjō; the Construction Manager confronts workers who suffer from the Hinamizawa Syndrome which leads to his murder and dismemberment; all the while Takano and the Yamainu with support from Tokyo secretly put a stop to the project. *'Reina's Face:' while a fun reference to Rena infamous moments of sudden change in character from previous arcs such as Onikakushi-hen, the serious point is Rika expects it; she expects people like Rena hide dark secrets as she and Mion hid such from Keiichi. Nipaa~! Trivia *EEG: The explanation of its utter uselessness in the diagnosis of acute head injury along with the rest of "Dr." Yamada's waving of beads, rattles, and incense by When They Cry Wikia would send the Readers screaming into the night. Nevertheless, there is a justifiable reason which is Arg! Spoiler that be! *''Shōwa'' 50-Something: this is the traditional method of dating based on the Japanese Emperor's reign name with "Shōwa" referring to Hirohito. It is interesting that Rika thinks in this method and has to convert "1983" in her mind back to it. Shōwa 58 or 1983 is the critical year of her death in all of the previous arcs. Rika has obviously never been returned past June 1983 since she had never lived beyond that time. Cultural References *'Go-Home Club' (帰宅部・kitakubu): Japanese schools encourage clubs which may seem all-consuming to foreigners . *'Slippers and Shoes:' while the removal of shoes should be familiar, Japanese schools have lockers or other places for students to leave their shoes and then wear slippers that are only worn inside. Memorable Moments *'The Girls are Girls:' deal with it. *Satoko does not like Rika. *Welcome to 1983, Rika! No, we do not have cake. . . . *Mion does not appear the aggressive "class leader" as she does in previous arcs. *Rena is "Reina" Quotes *"No, everyone in this club has endured the repeated gruesome battles." - Rika *"Don't say I didn't warn you if you get hurt!" - Hanyū *"Furude-san is just overreacting!" - Satoko *"But Rika-chan is still young; you'll be find even after you get hit by a ball or two." - Old Woman *"When I think about it now, my relationship with Satoko might have been nothing more than me filling the world left by Satoshi." - Rika *"From the very start, the dice were rolled, and I ended up in a world where everything is different." - Rika Gallery Rika is Back.png|'Kansas' Rika Not in It Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Saikoroshi-hen Episodes